A Cor Da Raposa
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: fim da trilogia blues JF


**Disclaimer:**

**- Cowboy Bebop não me pertence, e eu serei eternamente grata por isso.**

**Betagem da minha formidável carrasca Wanda Scarlet.  
****Façam um favor a si mesmos, e leiam essa fic ouvindo Jimi ou Eric...**

* * *

A Cor da Raposa

_porque os melhores blues não são cantados..._

Quando ele abriu os olhos, ela ainda estava lá. Deitada, num cochilo leve e quase aflito, de quem dorme esperando apenas a hora de acordar.

Ela estava diferente.

Não haviam discutido, não haviam nem bem conversado. Seria pedir demais entre uma raposa e um cachorro qualquer tipo de diálogo sensato que durasse mais de dez minutos.

Não era nada disso.

Tinha alguma coisa no olhar dela. No jeito dela se mexer quando estava perto dele. No modo como ela passou a morder os lábios antes de um beijo. Ou como ela se aninhava nos braços dele logo depois. Alguma coisa tinha mudado.

Ele havia notado, claro, mas o que mais podia fazer além disso?

-Hun.

Faye soltou um leve gemido ao seu lado, mas não acordara.

Ainda era início da madrugada, e ela não costumava sair, sorrateira, antes das cinco ou seis. Sorriu, aliviado, e recostou a barba em sua nuca, provocando outro gemido, mais baixo.

Ele ainda tinha algumas poucas horas pra pensar no que fazer.

Fazer? Mas o que poderia fazer?

Conhecia Faye. No melhor e no pior dela. Aquela raposa era livre, independente. Não podia simplesmente pedir que ela ficasse, que ela largasse a liberdade que a fazia ser quem era só para ficar ao lado dele.Jet jamais roubaria da ladra o que a definia de forma tão singular. Seria como se tudo que ele sentia por ela fosse nada. Fosse vazio.

E definitivamente não o era.

Se ele a _amava_, como soube que sim desde o dia em que a conhecera, não era pelos dotes pulcros e sutis dela. Não. Mas por ela ser exatamente Faye Valentine: um furacão em forma de gente. Uma desmiolada sem juízo que saía por aí vivendo a vida...

Uma menina que morria de frio à noite e enroscava as pernas nas suas, com os pés gelados.

-Acordado?

Ele levantou o rosto para melhor enxergá-la, um pouco surpreso.

Os olhos azuis fitavam qualquer coisa no quarto escuro.

-Também não consigo dormir. – ela respondeu, sem esperar pela pergunta.

Aquele silêncio. Aquele velho intruso que tantas vezes havia sido o mais gentil gesto de compreensão entre eles, de repente parecia um abismo, um carrasco.

Faye suspirou fundo, se levantando.

Pegou a blusa aos pés da cama, se vestindo com mais lentidão que o normal. Sutiã, calcinha, subindo pela pele, sincronizados com os dedos lentos e folgados. Os shorts pareciam um enigma em suas mãos, enquanto ela o desvirava do avesso.

As meias, a tiara. Ela o fitou pelo canto dos olhos, antes de calçar o último dos sapatos.

Nada.

Ela se levantou, ajeitando os ombros debaixo do casaco.

Virou-se, vestida, o fitando mais uma vez, mordendo os lábios com tanta força que poderia rasgá-los entre os dentes.

Nada.

Virou-se, um urro de desconforto saltando da boca, chegou até porta e a abriu.

Aquilo estava errado!

De alguma forma, estava errado!

-Eu não vou te segurar, Raposa. – a voz calma dele soou junto do clique do isqueiro.

Faye voltou a fechar a porta de ferro, batendo com força.

-Droga, Jet, por que não! – virou-se, irritada.

-Porque essa é a sua escolha, Faye. E dessa vez, eu não vou me meter. – ele respirou fundo, baixando os olhos.

Droga.

Não gostava daquela sensação. Não gostava mesmo.

Não era do tipo de homem que se rendia, que deixava as coisas passarem sem uma boa briga. Mas ela não era uma caça qualquer.

Ela era a sua raposa.

E desde sempre, aquela já era uma briga perdida.

-Você não me dá escolhas, _black dog._

Faye soltou um riso abafado, se inclinando sobre a porta.

Jet levantou os olhos, a fitando.

Olhando sem entender aquele riso fino nos lábios dela.

-Você me chama de raposa, não é isso? E como uma raposa perde a caçada, se o cão sempre deixa a raposa escapar na última hora?

Jet se levantou, num pulo, indo em direção à porta com os olhos presos na expressão divertida da ladra.

Como se ela tivesse o último blefe nas mãos.

Ele prensou o corpo esguio contra a parede, e murmurou:

-Merda, mulher, o que você quer que eu faça!

Faye sorriu, enlaçando seu pescoço com os braços:

-Jet... se queria tanto que eu ficasse, era só pedir.

Lábios colados.

Língua, dente, saliva, e uma leve mordida.

O cachorro tinha pegado a sua presa.

Faye deu um sorriso, enquanto ele a segurava no colo, colando-na ainda mais contra a parede. Arqueou o pescoço, arfando, as unhas compridas ralando a nuca nua dele. Jet vestia apenas a calça do pijama, espremendo o peito descoberto contra a pele da barriga que a blusa de Faye não cobria.

O ex-policial deixou as mãos subirem livres por debaixo do tecido, sentindo um arrepio estremecer a pele macia.

-Se eu fizer você ficar até o meio-dia, você não vai mais embora?

Ela mordiscou a orelha dele, respondendo num murmúrio:

-É uma aposta?

Ele riu, a espremendo contra parede, seu corpo colado ao dela enquanto ganhava a pele nua sob a blusa, abrindo os poucos botões.

-É um pedido, Faye.

Ela sorriu largo, vendo o tecido chegar até o chão.

E o beijou.

**oOo**

Ele abriu os olhos, mirando o relógio.

Meio-dia e doze.

Sua mente deu um salto, e ele piscou os olhos com força.

Tinha tentado. Dado seu último tiro, a última tacada... respirou fundo, apertando o corpo esguio que cabia tão perfeitamente junto ao seu.

-Eu peguei você, _raposa._

Faye virou-se lenta, manhosa, em direção aos olhos sérios do caçador de recompensas.

Tinha alguma coisa de diferente nela.

Alguma coisa no modo como ela rabiscava o queixo dele com os dedos, ou como ela o olhava diretamente nos olhos sem balbuciar palavra, ou no simples gesto de inclinar a cabeça sobre ele, com um riso tão infantil e desaforado naqueles lábios...

-Jet...

Ele inclinou levemente a cabeça, mirando o rosto da ladra que sorria.

O que havia mudado dentro dela, ele não sabia e tampouco precisava saber. Estava lá, e enquanto a tivesse ali, em seus braços, ele sabia que sempre estaria.

-Hun?

-E se eu fosse mesmo uma raposa, de que tipo você acha que eu seria?

-Azul. – ele respondeu, sem pensar duas vezes.

Faye chegou até a pensar em discutir que raposas azuis não existiam.

Mas deixou pra lá.

Talvez, fossem uma espécie em extinção.

**OWARI**


End file.
